Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + (2 - 8 \times 5)) \times 7 $
$ = (8 + (2 - 40)) \times 7 $ $ = (8 + (-38)) \times 7 $ $ = (8 - 38) \times 7 $ $ = (-30) \times 7 $ $ = -30 \times 7 $ $ = -210 $